It's All Too Much
by poisongirl4
Summary: what really happened in that trainers room after Over The Limit. M/M sex. Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton. Warning: violence, rough sex, slight blood play, angst. 1st person, Cody POV.


**It's All Too Much**

I can hear the rumble as I tear down the small corridor, that all too familiar growl and the splintering of wood. My thighs burn, sweat dripping down my bare chest as I try to reach him as quickly as I can, reach him before he does too much damage.

I reach the door just as the trainer is running out looking quite upset and flustered  
"Cody! Thank fuck you're here! There's nothing that I can do and he's wrecking up the place, it's a right state in there!"  
Panting I put my hand on my knee, trying to regulate my breathing, bracing myself for what I know is coming.

There is an almighty roar as I enter the room and a small table barely misses my head as it is flung furiously against the wall splintering into a thousand pieces. I sometimes forget just how strong he is, I forget the power he holds in that incredible body until I see him like this, he's a beast.

I stand in the doorway, eyes wide as I drink in the scene. The room is wrecked, glass and wood smashed everywhere, pieces of equipment and first aid supplies scattered all over the floor. He's obviously been like this a while because they room is hardly recognisable as a trainer's room at all.

He is stood in the middle of it all panting and growling as he smashes small glass bottles on the floor violently. His chest is heaving, sweat dripping down his back, glistening on his tan skin as the muscles ripple and flex with his excursion. He's incredible and even like this he takes my breath away.

This is nothing new to me, in fact I see he like this quite regularly, but not at work, never at work. He can usually use his very expensive anger management techniques to diffuse the ticking time bomb in his head, at least until he makes it home and can take it out thoroughly on the huge punch bag we have in the basement. But I guess this time it was all too much, I know how much pressure he puts on himself and I know how much he hates to let anyone down and he's done that tonight. He's let people down at a PPV and that is just too much of him, there is no way he can keep it under control. He's snapped and it's a terrifying sight, yet I can't take my eyes off him, he's beautiful when he's like this.

He spins around as I whisper his name. His eyes are glazed over, glassy with huge wild pupils, his face is sweaty, his teeth showing. Every part the caged animal that I know him to be. He is so deep in the rage now, the red mist fogging his mind so completely that he doesn't recognise me. He roars as he lunges forward, steaming towards me as I back up quickly hitting the wall. I'm so sure he's going to hit me, his knuckles are white as he clenches them at his side, there's blood on his hands but from where I don't know, I'm sure it's his though. He raises his fists high as he reaches me and I brace for the in avertable impact, trying to shield my face. He snorts heavy breath on my face then suddenly there is a change, just as I think he's going to beat me into a bloody pulp there is a flash in his eyes, a recognition maybe?

"Cody?" he whispers hoarsely, his voice is croaky from all the vicious yelling. He sounds so small, so lost. It breaks my heart to hear him this way, he's in so much pain I can hear it in that one small whispered word.

I keep totally still, barely breathing in case I provoke a violent reaction from him. He breathes deep, his face coming close to my neck as he inhales my scent. I can't help the groan that escapes my lips, he's so animalistic, so raw.

He pushes his hard groin against my bare thigh, I can already feel a wet patch forming at the front of his trunks, he's solid, the pre come soaking right through. He's always like this when he rages, hard I mean. It must be the adrenaline I guess. We never really talk about it, I think he's ashamed about what he's done when he calms down, I just patch him up gently and we move on.

We never have sex when he's like this, I'm lucky if he will even let me touch him. Again he stares at me, his eyes wide and crazy I can barely see any grey at all and for the second time that night I think he's going to hit me. I flinch as he raises his hand but nothing happens until I feel him grip my shoulder tight, his eyes pleading with me to help him and I submit instantly, there is no way I would ever deny him anything especially when he needs me the most.  
"Take me" I whisper into his questioning eyes.

I am fully aware of how brutal this is going to be and I'm prepared for it, I'd do anything for him. Suddenly his lips are on me, nipping and biting at the soft flesh on my neck as he grinds down onto my thigh. I tentatively place my hands on his shoulders not wanting to spook him when his attention is focused on me. He flinches away as I touch his right shoulder, it must be really hurting especially after all this violence.

I inaudibly curse his fragile shoulders as he pulls away for a second and I think I've lost him before he's back on me, crowding me with his presence. He pushes my hands down by my sides and holds them there as he presses me into the wall with his body. His left hand snakes around my waist and he rips my trunks and thong down, I'm sure I hear them tear as he exposes my half hard groin to the cool air. Even when he's like this I still want him, maybe I want him even more because I know that this is real, I know that he truly wants me and more importantly he needs me.

He yelps and bucks violently against me as he tries to pick me up with his injured arm. His eyes flash with anger and pain and for a few short seconds we just stare at each other before our lips lock in a teeth shattering kiss. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and I scream out as he bites down, popping it. The coppery fluid spills out and down my chin into his mouth. He moans in appreciation as he swallows it down, sucking hungrily at the wound.

I melt into him as his wide tongue soothes my ripped flesh. He pulls back, a dangerous glint in his eye as he roughly shoves me onto the broken treatment table. I stare up at him in amazement as he rips his trunks off and for a moment he stands over me, bearing down in his full glory. His angry looking tip pulses against his abs leaving a sticky trail as he rocks from side to side. Then he's on me, landing heavily on me as his left hand threads into my hair holding me firmly in place.

I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him to me, silently begging him to continue. I snake my arms around his neck but he pulls away again  
"Don't touch me!" he hisses and I let go, brining my arms to rest by my sides.

I feel his thick head at my entrance and I know he's going to go in dry. This isn't about me, I know that, this is all about him and I'm prepared for the pain. I look away as he lines up and drives into my unprepared body. I don't want him to see the pain on my face but I can't stop the strangled scream that leaves my lips as he buries himself ball deep inside my all too willing body.

I feel like he's ripping me in two, my muscles spasm and contract around his huge length as I try to accommodate him before he starts to move. He props himself up on his one good arm above my shoulder, his thrusts are short and quick. I can feel the tension and furstration in each one as he speeds up. He growls and latches onto my neck sucking and biting hard, I know I will have ugly looking bruises there later but I don't care.

I arch into his brutal touch trying to gain some contact since he won't let me touch him. My cock is solid against my body, even in this violent situation, even with the pain coursing through my body I am insanely aroused. Having him in me when he's in this state is driving me crazy with lust, the thought that he needs me so much right now is almost too much to take and my cock pulses and twitches against my rippling abs.

I feel bad as I groan hearing his pained whimpers and yelps, but I can't help it! Even in this terrifying and pained state he is still totally beautiful, still totally sexual. I dig my heals hard into his back, urging him to fuck me harder and he obliges ramming into me with pure abandon. The force nearly takes my breath away as I feel him pound my sweet spot sending sparkling stars behind my eyelids and goose bumps all over my naked body.

He continues to pound away at this awkward angle holding himself up with one arm, his muscles rippling over the strain, sweat dripping down his brown and off the end of his nose onto my face. Some lands on my lip and I snake my tongue out to taste him. He tastes sinfully delicious and with the friction from his hard abs rubbing my swollen shaft I come undone beneath him.

My orgasm hits me like a freight train and I scream his name as I am over come with wave after wave of pleasure, bliss coursing through my veins as he continues to pound into me. I sigh and smile up at him, my sticky release slip sliding between us as my body spasms and I ride out the last of my incredible climax.

I can't even begin to describe the feelings of love and adoration inside me as I stare up at him, into those stormy eyes still glassed over with rage and passion. I cry out again as I feel him spasm within me. I am still so tight from his unprepared entrance that I can feel every pulse and twitch of his huge cock. He roars biting down hard on my shoulder as his hot seat floods into me. I feel it all, stream after stream of come fills me to the brim.

He thrusts a few more times, milking the last of his release deep within me before he stills becoming a dead weight on top of me. For a few minutes we just lie there in a heap on the broken bed, panting furiously. My arms slowly snake up and around his waist as my legs fall away and I just hold him there, his cock still buried deep inside of me as he sobs silently against my shoulder. His hot tears drip down on to my chest as he grips my tightly.


End file.
